Gundam Wing vs the Furbies
by Winter Steel
Summary: too much sugar Kick after 10pm my 5 year old cousin Trish's annoying Furby collection pure Madness just read


*disclaimer*  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Furbies I have no money so please don't sue me  
  
Gundam Wing Vs. Furbies (or how the Furbies invaded my dreams)  
  
In between episodes the G-girls dragged the G-guys to a near by Toys R Us were they have been waiting in line for two hours for the store to open there doors.  
  
"I don't know how I got talked into waiting in line for a silly toy?"grumbled Heero.  
"Lighten Up Heero It won't be much longer."replied Relena   
Behind them the other G-guys were having the same problem. because Hilde, Dorothy, and Catherine had joined the crowed in chanting "Furby"  
"At lest it got us out of the studio for awhile right?" said Quatre turning to Duo  
"I would never of thought that there was this many Munchkins around."said Duo staring in awe at the sheer number of little kids.  
"When I find the Idiot who let the girls drive..." threatened Wufie."huh Sally why are you buying one?"  
"Even though it's a child's toy I want to study it find out how it works. It mite be a toy but at lest it's an advanced one." Sally said moving closer towards the front of the store. "Come on there going to open the doors."  
this was all the G-girls were waiting to hear. they dashed to the doors and ran in, trampling a few disgruntled parents and a terrified store clerk.  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufie rolled there eyes and wondered what they did to deserve this form of torture. as they fought there way inside,they see Hilde clutching a Furby to her chest.  
"MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!"  
Relena however was acting quite out of fashion as she fought a 5 year old over a white Furby. after many tears, Relena held up her prize triumphantly and the child was left with a fistful of blonde hair. eventually they were able to pay and escape,but they noticed they were one person short.  
"Hey were's Dorothy?"asked Relena  
"Don't know leave her, she deserves it, maybe it will take her down a notch or two" said Catherine.  
They see her standing next to the car,not a hair out of place or even a wrinkle in her clothes."while you guys were busy battling the crowd I simply tipped the manager and got mine with out a fuss."  
After a few groans and curses from the girls they head back to the studio.  
*****  
10 minutes later   
Hilde,Catherine,and Sally gathered in one of the dressing rooms and start opening their toys. the guys start heading to there own dressing rooms when they hear a blood curdling howl.  
"Cock a doodle doo Me Boo!"  
"What was that?"asked Duo holding his ears.  
"It's a monster! " replied Quatre.  
"it sounds worse then Duo's rap tapes."said Trowa  
"hey I heard that !" replies Duo  
"Guys it's only Hilde's Furby. his name is Boo."said Catherine smiling.  
"Isn't Boo the cutest thing you ever seen ?" asked Hilde.  
"Yawn, Kah Wye Te U-nye."  
"AWWW, mine yawned." said Sally,as she looked at her toy "this thing is cute I think I'll keep it."  
"that thing isn't cute it's a monster! " said Quatre backing away from the girls.  
then the guys hear two more cackles coming from down the hall. then they hear a terrible familiar sound,coming from Catherine's Furby.  
"Cathy did that thing do what I think it did?"asked Trowa.  
"I guess it was eating beans." said Catherine as she hugged her Furby.  
"Guys I think I here the Director calling us,lets go."said Duo and started to run down the hall closely fallowed by the others when Relena and Dorothy returned with there screeching Furbies.  
"Bwa ha ha CHOMP!"  
"AHHHHHH!!!" screamed Duo and Quatre as they ran in the opposite direction. "Wufie Trowa get away from those things!" screamed Duo.  
"No good Relena and Dorothy have us pinned save yourselves!" said Trowa as he watched in horror as Relena's Furby's lips moved  
"Kiss May-Lah."  
At that Wufie fainted.  
****  
Later that night  
"So tell me again why are we sleeping here tonight?" asked Trowa unrolling his sleeping bag.  
"With those things on the loose there safety in numbers." said Quatre taking a seat in the chair by the mirror.  
"the good it did us this afternoon." said Wufie standing by the window staring outside "I still think we should of gone to a motel."  
"We'll think of a way to get rid of those things tomorrow. Lets just get some rest."said Heero.  
"right good night everyone" said Duo switching off the light "and don't let the Furbies bite."  
Quatre's eyes grew wide "those things bite?"  
*****  
in Relena's dressing room  
"Troops , our plan is going perfectly. the females love us. your charm spell work Lt. Bah Nah." said Relena's white Furby May-lah.  
"thank you Visor May-Lah. it's a shame that we are the last true Furbies."said Dorothy's Black and White Furby Bah Nah.  
"Visor May-Lah , Lt. Bah Nah I have retrieved Scout Bah Bah and Engineer Ah May. we are ready to attack the five not under our control" said Hilde's Purple Furby Boo.  
"splendid the five sleep. Go scout and then stage a quick blitz attack. go Boo, Bah Nah, and Bah Bah. Ah-may and I'll will stay here and stand guard for the other life forms."said May-Lah Relena's Furby.  
So Hilde's Furby Boo,Sally's Furby Bah Bah, and Dorothy's Furby Bah Nah start there long trek from the Relena's dressing room all the way to Heero's dressing room.   
****  
Three hours Later  
"we strike on my command." said Bah Nah as he/she/it crept close to the door.  
In the room.  
"hey did you guys hear something?" asked Quatre lifting his head off an old pillow  
"you mean besides Duo's snoring someone smother him quietly."grumbles Wufie pulling a pillow over his head.  
"hey wake Snoring Beauty." says Heero throwing a pillow at Duo "we all need it quite for a few hours."  
"huh? wha? time for wakey?" says Duo rubs his eyes trying to focus on who talking.  
Outside  
"Bah Bah ram the door!" commands Bah Nah  
BLAM BLAM BLAM!!!  
Duo starts to get up. "I'm coming, one minute."  
"ATTACK" screeches Bah Nah when the door opens.  
"AHHHHH!!! IT'S ALIVE!!!"Screams Duo,now fully awake. Boo chose that moment to bite Duo ankle. "Yo someone help me!"  
"we got problems of our own!" said Trowa backing away as Bah Nah came closer to him.  
Trowa makes a cross out of his fingers. "Back! Back! Were's holy water when you need it?"   
"Kiss Bah Bah" yells Sally's Furby as it leapt up and perched on Wufie's shoulder.  
"I thought you things only spoke Furby ?" said Wufie  
"We know all." says Bah Bah as it start to screech into Wufie's ear.  
"that's it!" says Heero grabbing Bah Nah by the ears and throwing it into the wall. As it hit the small puff explodes and curcits fly everywhere. the other two Furbies are distracted by the spectacle , Wufie and Duo grabbed their two opponents and throw them into Quatre's pillow case.  
"it's 2 in the morning what do you guy think your doing.....Bah Nah!!! what have you jerks done to Bah Nah!?!"screamed Dorothy running into the room.  
"your little `pet' just came in here and attacked us."said Wufie glaring at her.  
"that's not possible Mr. Chang they're machines." said Sally "and if that's true how come Catherine's or Relena's Furby isn't here? unless you have them in that sack."  
"WHO KILLED BAH NAH!?! screamed Dorothy, as she crouched near to where her Furby had been smashed.  
Trowa and Wufie wordlessly points to Heero.  
"you didn't smash Boo too,did you? I can't find him any were. and what's is all this commotion about?"asked Hilde walking in and gazed around the room. it was then that one of the trapped critters in the sack decided to speak out.  
"Boo Scared"  
"Duo! you and Wufie trapped Boo in that bag? How could you?"Hilde snatched away the pillow case." you also have Sally Furby too?"  
"I had know idea you guys could be so cruel." said Relena.  
"I think you guys wanted to break our Furbies so you searched our dressing rooms and stuffed them in that pillowcase and were going to break them too" said Hilde.  
"Then why didn't we take Cathrine's and Relena's too?"asked Heero."Mine was in a drawer Mr. Yuy. and Cathrine's is under her bed I think you guys were Just to lazy to look for them." replied Relena. "come on we got an early shoot tomorrow let's go back to bed."   
The girls turned and walked out.  
"You'll pay for this just wait and see."said Dorothy as she stormed out.  
The G-Guys just turned and looked at each other and sighed.   
"What did we ever do to deserve this?" asked Quatre.  
"We're just luck I guess. Wanna try and get more sleep?"asked Duo looking down at the remnants of Bah Nah.  
"But this time sleep on your side OK,Duo."replied Wufie.  
******  
the next Morning  
"I think we should round up those little buggers into one general area" said Wufie   
just then a buzzer sound goes off announcing the start of taping.  
"Right we strike after the shoot" said Heero giving a thumbs up and running to the set.  
Meanwhile in Relena's Dressing room  
"We morn the lost of Bah Nah but we must not focus on the past . We must look towards the future. We were wrong to try to take all five of the disbelievers on at once. We must separate them." said Relena's Furby May-lah.  
"so what do we do?"asked Bah Bah.  
May-La look off in thought then spoke in it's annoying voice" we attack the the pointy haired one first. We hide in his lair,then we strike when he's lest expects it."  
So once again the balls of puff hop off down the hall to the guys dressing rooms , which takes about three hours. But fortunately for them,the G-gang because of lack of sleep keptÿmessing up there lines.  
They hid themselves in various areas of Trowa's dressing room. Now all they had to do was wait.  
Later  
the G-guys are walking down the hall towards there dressing room.  
"hey Wufie, wanna study lines with Duo and me?" asks Quatre.  
"you mean Furby bash, don't you?" replies Wufie picking up a near by bat and stats swinging.  
"ummm then again,Wufie you seem a little too bat happy" replies Quatre moving away from Wufie and putting Duo in between them.  
Duo winces as he see Wufie pretending to smack invisible Furbies. "man it looks like I'm not the only one who needs to unwind after all that's gone down."  
Both Duo and Quatre just stop and stare at Wufie.  
"I'll be fine once all those little bugger are destroyed. You to are weaklings gonna make me fight those critters alone" Wufie mutters as he continues down the hall.  
at the same time feather down the hall Trowa enters his room and turns on his stereo.  
He almost considers searching his room for any sighs of life, but decides against it.  
He plops down in one of the chairs and listens to the soothing sounds of Kid Rock.  
"wait" he thinks to himself as he sits up "that doesn't sound right" he then sees little forms fly at him before he blacks out.  
"We have brought down one but we shouldn't celebrate" said Relena's Furby, May-Lah sat on Trowa's chest. They had managed to tie him down, (which is amazing considering they have no hands.) and were now surrounding him.  
"yes" said Cathrine's Furby Ah-may "four more still walk"  
"it moves!" Yells May-Lah as Trowa starts comeing to.  
"Mumph Glump!" says Trowa before he realizes that the evil beings had bound and gaged him. a white puff was on his stomach. He soon realized that maybe Wufie had the right Idea about bashing.  
Sally's Furby Bah-Bah ,who had been on look out, hopped over to them. "the one they call Heero is returning to his lair for a rest. since the noise is deafening here, no one will think to look for the pointy haired man.  
"good thinking" Said Boo. "I'll stand guard here."  
"yes come let us go hide in Heero's room" the other 3 puffs hopped out of the room.  
Boo hopped over to Trowa's head. "Now for you." Weird beams came out of its eyes. Trowa tried to fight it but it was too late . As he feel asleep, he started thinking that maybe those furbies weren't that bad after all.  
*****  
Heero sighed as he opened his door . He could handle Mobile suits,and stuff like that ,but he never thought he'd have to go through fighting toys. He figured as long as he kept working he wouldn't crack. At lest not like Wufie had. Honestly, he thought Duo would lose it first.  
He walked over to his desk and opened his book and started to read when he heard a loud thunk from outside.  
"great I knew I should of taken that bat away from Wufie." Heero got up and walked out. As he did, a little pair of eyes glowed from under the desk.  
"The mean youngling leaves. No matter , we are patient. We will wait." Said Relena's Furby pushed back against the wall under the desk.  
Heero saw a somber looking Wufie walking out from his room.  
"Thought I saw one of the critters hiding under the table." Wufie looked down at his feet.  
"Give me that bat." said Heero.  
"No!" replied Wufie clutching it like a child holding a forbidden toy.  
"Now now, give me the bat before someone gets hurt. There are no bad Furbies in your room that need bashing." Heero had his hand covering his face. He was starting to get a headache.  
"No I have to check out Trowa's room!" Wufie took off and ran to Trowa's door. He started pounding on it "let us in gotta check for evil critters. Fine be that way! I'll just smash the door down!'  
Heero shook his head and watched as Wufie crash through the door.  
As they walked in the room, they saw Trowa bound and gagged with Hilde's Furby standing next to him."DIE!!! Die foul critter!!!" Wufie swung his bat and the Furby went flying against the wall. he then went running to the wall and kept pounding it . Heero started cutting the ropes and trying to wake Trowa up. He looked over at Wufie. "I think it's dead Wufie come now."  
Trowa was comeing to "I wuv furbies. Furbies are good. I wanna Furby."  
Wufie stopped and looked at Heero "we lost him he's one of them now" Heero nodded and helped Trowa up.  
"Lets take him to the girls at lest now we can prove that those things are evil."said Heero as he took Trowa by the hand and started to lead him into the hall.  
"Can you handle that by yourself" asked Wufie  
"yeah" replied Heero looking at Wufie. "Just don't break anything else."  
"Can't promise you anything."  
Heero nodded in understanding.  
"You gonna buy me a Furby now?" asked Trowa with a goofy smile on his face and he was starting to drool.  
Heero looked at him in disgust. "No I'm taking you to Cathrine,and maybe if you're a good boy she'll buy you one."  
Trowa smiled then started skipping ahead Heero down the hall, giggling, Wufie just looked at them and watched as they walked out. he grabbed the Furby pelt and put it on the end of his bat. The hunt was on.  
*****  
"So Heero, let me get this straight. your saying that the furbies did this to Trowa?"said Cathrine pointing to Trowa ,who was happily doodling on a sheet of paper while watching Barney. Heero nodded slowly. Cathrine gave Relena a disbelieving look, then smiled.  
"Well Trowa if it makes you feel better I'll tell those nasty Furbies not to play with you anymore." said Relena patting Trowa on the back and helping him up. "why don't you return to your room and take a nap."  
As Heero started to walk out. he almost considered telling them about Hilde's Furby and its unfortunate run in with Wufie's bat, but thought it would be better for them to hear it later. Them knowing one Furby was gone alrighty was enough. He lead Trowa out of the room, promising him a shiny quarter if he went beddy-bye.  
*****  
Wufie crouched close to the ground,they were near here. He could almost smell them.  
He crept into Relena's room, and raised his club. He wore the Furby pelt on his head,and had black war paint under his eyes. He saw a patch of red fur move and lunged for it.  
"DIE CRUEL MONSTER!! DIE!!!"  
Wufie stopped and actually looked at his prey.  
"He he he he, that tickles."  
He now saw how that it was a stray tickle me Elmo. He took his club and smacked it's face.  
"Thats was for the time you went off in my face when I fell asleep in my Gundum"  
After three more false alarms involving a couple of teddy bears and Dorthy's stuffed Pikachu, he decided that it might be a better idea to check Heero's room and his own.  
He looked around the guy's dressing rooms. Heero was standing guard over Trowa. The girls were all in town getting a make overs. Duo was listening to some strange Rap group ,and Quatre was reading. No one would stop him. He walked over to Heero's room. He doubted that a 5 inch tall toy could pick the lock on his door. He kicked the door open.   
All was dark and quiet.  
"hello?"  
He slowly walked in, his weapon poised and ready to smack any offending object. He flicked the light-switch. Nothing happened. He saw a figure scurry across the floor.  
"DIE!" He swung at the object,and felt the bat hit a solid object.  
"Arg! My tail! Me scared!" Bah Bah rolled under the bed.  
"Now I gotcha!" said Wufie as he reached under the bed with his hand. Ouch, AAAAAAA!!!" he cried, pulling back his hand, seeing a furby attached to it. He swung his hand in pain,trying to shake it off, but his efforts were in vain. May-Lah and Ah-May ran out and tripped him. For a moment he seemed to forget that he had an edge over them. As he felt the wooden end,he remembered what he had set out to do, and started to whack Ah-May, then May-Lah. the two shattered,and started a small electrical blaze on the floor.  
"Here Furby Furby Furby ." Wufie had become a man possessed. The flames were starting to roar around him. Heero,Trowa,Duo,and Quatre were watching the show from the door.  
"Why couldn't you have done this in your room." Heero sighed his headache got a lot worse.  
They watched as Wufie ducked and swerved, fighting an invisible enemy. They shrugged and went off to get fire extinguishers.  
Wufie saw the glowing eyes of the little monster. He looked at his bat. He knew what he had to do,but he really liked that bat. Sadly, he dipped his bat into the nearby flames, lighting the end on fire. he then touched it to Bah Bah and watched as the puff burned.  
"I'm melting! Melting!"  
Wufie then took the bed sheet and spread it over the top of his bat while the rest of the G-guys took care of the larger out breaks.  
****  
later in executive's office  
"well young men I am speechless. not only did you destroy all of Hilde's ,Relena's ,Cathrine's, Dorthy's,and Sally's toys but you also burnt up part of Heero's dressing room.what do you have to say for yourselves?" the exective stood in front of them, holding a sack that contained the remnants of all the previous toys.  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufie just looked at each other . No one belived what had really happened.   
"each of you will replace the toys. Plus you will all pay to have Heero's dressing room fixed."  
they walked to the set there they saw the girls gathered around Noin "they had a big sale on Furby babies at the mall so I got each of you one."  
"this really did happen right?' asked Duo.  
Quatre just nodded.  
"Furby babies..." shuddered Trowa.  
Heero shook his head and Wufie clutched a pillow. Thunder could be heared in the distance.  
  
The End?  
  
please tell me what you think 


End file.
